


Simple and Clean

by lovelyairi



Series: Shampoo [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: An Idiot Couple, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Weird Friends, more puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Shampoo</p><p>Daehyun and Youngjae are happily dating after the whole fiasco of puns that got them together. </p><p>Youngjae wants to enter the next stage of their relationship but Daehyun seems reluctant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and Clean

Youngjae threw himself out of bed when his alarm went off, he landed on the cold floor and grunted when the unexpected pain spread through his cheek. The confused man sat up and looked around the condo.

Not long after he had gotten together with Daehyun the elder of the two asked if he would move in with him. Youngjae was all for it since his work was closer to Daehyun's house but he still made it a statement to take his yellow scooter every morning.

He sat there for a few moments feeling extremely alone. Daehyun had laughed at him for placing a pillow barrier around the bed and when Youngjae explained his odd waking up habit Daehyun said he would catch him every morning.

But today he didn't.

Youngjae pouted to himself and finally decided to stand up before he waddled across the cold floors, he saw a note on the dining room table and he picked it up to read the chicken scratch.

I have a meeting today, sorry I can't be there when you wake up. But I put a pillow on the floor so hopefully you landed on it? I'll see you later baby. Oh and don't worry I ate some mushrooms earlier it was a breakfast of champignons.

\- Daehyun <3

Youngjae rolled his eyes and laughed to himself, ah the infamous puns of Jung Daehyun. Youngjae then turned around and saw that indeed Daehyun had put a pillow on the floor but he put it on his side of the bed... well it was the thought that counts.

However Daehyun did not mention such meeting to him, and he never failed to in the past. Youngjae scrunched his nose in displeasure no doubt Daehyun was avoiding him due to their incident last night.

He grumbled to himself like the bitter man he was and proceeded to get ready for work. 

 

"Morning Jae- well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Zelo chortled when Youngjae walked in with a scowl on his face and a reddening cheek. He rolled his eyes ignoring the maknae as he went to put on his apron.

"Youngjae don't listen to him, what happened? You can tell your Channie hyung." Himchan called out in his most nasally voice before giggling to himself, Kai was dodging the dye infested gloves as they flailed around. He was getting a touch up on his pink hair do.

"I hate all of you." Youngjae mumbled as he purposely bumped into Jongup's chair on his way to his desk making the younger accidentally paint the person's toe rather than just the nail.

Youngjae ignored Jongup's mutters of why he was being punished when he didn't do anything wrong and pulled out his crossword puzzle book. Yongguk looked over the younger and walked to his desk.

"Something happen with Daehyun?" he asked in a low tone, and Youngjae's eyes widened wondering how he knew. Yongguk must be some kind of profit angel thing after all-

"You called him when you got drunk yesterday." Zelo pointed out, he and Yongguk were getting ready to get down and dirty but being the good hyung he is Yongguk couldn't ignore Youngjae's call.

"It's just... we haven't done it yet." Youngjae admitted, his cheeks blushing as he looked down at the blank puzzle that was probably not going to get finished anytime soon.

"What?! But you're so horny and ready to hit that-!" Zelo was cut off when a pen knocked into his teeth and he fell to the floor. Yongguk raised an eyebrow at the younger's dilemna not even sparing a glance to his lover on the floor.

"You haven't? It's been 8 months since you started dating, and I didn't take Daehyun to be that conservative." Yongguk asked in disbelief half the time Daehyun was eating Youngjae alive with his eyes.

"We actually got into a small fight yesterday." Youngjae sighed, running his hand through his messy red locks. Himchan turned to the two who were having a counseling session,

"Again? That's the 4th one this month Jaejae." he said and Youngjae just shrugged, it wasn't as though they were actually fighting but it always ended with Youngjae getting angry and Daehyun avoiding him like a hurt puppy.

 

Flashback numero uno: Last Night

 

"Daehyun," Youngjae whined at the man who couldn't seem to put his laptop down. The other hummed in response but didn't look at Youngjae which only made him angry.

"Don't you think it's time for bed now?" he said in a slightly hostile voice and Daehyun looked at the clock seeing as how it was midnight. He obediently closed his laptop and took off his glasses.

As soon as he placed the items on the nightside table his lap was then occupied by a very excited looking Youngjae. The other wrapped his arms around his neck a pretty smirk on his lips.

"Youngj-?" he was silenced when lips pressed against his own and he naturally placed his hands on Youngjae's hips. He eased into the kiss and Youngjae was brimming with happiness, maybe tonight Daehyun would finally fuck him like he wanted.

Youngjae moaned as the other's tongue entered his mouth and he unconsciously grinded downward not failing to notice how quickly Daehyun froze. The other pulled away seeing the youngers lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. He looked down and saw a tent in Youngjae's pants, he swallowed hard.

"You know Youngjae," Daehyun said in a breathy voice, Youngjae fluttered his lashes and curled his body into Daehyun's hearing his breath hitch.

"What is it Daehyun?" he purred, the sound running up and down Daehyun's spine,

"There's a new type of broom out, it's sweeping the nation." Youngjae blinked stupidly and Daehyun winked, laughing awkwardly as Youngjae slowly stepped off of him.

"..."

"I'm going to sleep now, you should sleep too Jae." Daehyun said in a soft voice, kissing his lover's forehead before he disappeared under the duvet. Youngjae stood there with his jaw dropped and he looked down to see his previously hardening cock now completely soft.

Daehyun then slept soundly as Youngjae got drunk in the living room and called his hyung.

 

"So what you're saying is... his puns turn you off?" Zelo laughed loudly and Himchan threw his glove at him making a splatter of colour on the top of his head. Youngjae just groaned and covered his face with his hands, while Yongguk looked at Himchan for some kind of advice.

"Basically Daehyun hyung is avoiding doing the do." Jongup said in a quiet tone and Youngjae's eyes widened. He'd always had that thought but hearing it said out loud made him feel awful.

"Is this the first time?" Yongguk asked the younger for confirmation on Jongup's theory, Youngjae sighed and tilted his head leaning on his hand. One might think he was posing for a picture,

"No... the 4 other fights were practically the same." he stated and Yongguk gave him a pitiful look. While Himchan and Zelo were giggling about how desperate Youngjae must be to attempt seduction 4 times in the last month.

"Well the most I can say is try again? Or maybe just flat out ask him. I mean Jae, you've never been very subtle with your words and actions." Himchan suggested, the real question was why was Daehyun avoiding it.

"I guess so..." Youngjae said, wondering why he'd even bothered confiding in his friends when they were pretty much useless. He started biting on his index nail much to Yongguk's disgust. 

"Don't make me have to force you into a manicure again." he said and Youngjae sighed dropping his finger from his lips. He then pulled out his phone to check if there were any messages from Daehyun but he found nothing.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening caught their attention but Youngjae didn't lift his head, he was more occupied with what 5 letter word was the name of a collection of things.

"You know guys, I make apocalyspe jokes like there's no tomorrow." followed by incoherent chuckles and snorts, Youngjae looked up at the busan idiot in front of the door and rolled his eyes.

"Hey how nice of you to drop in on a Dae like this. Huh huh? Get it-" Zelo fell off his stool when Youngjae threw his crossword book at him. Daehyun looked at his boyfriend with confusion,

"That was pretty good though." he pouted and Youngjae scoffed standing up with his hands on his hips, Kai was done with his hair and paid before diving past Daehyun and out the front door. 

"Why are you here Daehyun?" he asked and Daehyun blinked at the question, to be honest since Youngjae moved in the other seldom came to the salon since Youngjae always did his hair for him at home. The odd time he came was to keep in touch with Youngjae's friends,

"I wanted to get my hair done?" he said whilst pointing at his head stupidly, Youngjae narrowed his eyes and turned away, Daehyun's eyes widened and he bit his lip.

"You need a trim and dye right? Youngjae will help you out in the back." Himchan said while directing the confused man to where Youngjae already was. Daehyun swallowed hard and made his way there.

"What colour would you like Daehyun?" Youngjae said in an obviously fake professional tone, which Daehyun didn't like all so much. His hair was currently red but it was fading to a pink,

"Brown." he said quietly and Youngjae almost felt sorry for him, but he tried to remain angry. He wasn't very happy with the other after all. Daehyun sat there like a puppy until he started to smile to himself,

"You know Youngjae, I used to be a shoe salesman." he started off and Youngjae continued rubbing the dye into his boyfriend's scalp, as usual he couldn't tell if Daehyun was being serious or if he was punning around again.

"That was until they gave me the boot." Daehyun striked his usual pose and Youngjae stared at him, he couldn't help it and he laughed. Daehyun's grin widened further and he was just happy he could make Youngjae smile.

"How was the meeting? And don't you have work today?" Youngjae asked softly, he really did love Daehyun after all. Even though he was an idiot.

"It was fine, they agreed with my new idea for my upcoming photobook. It was kind of hard since it's different from my usual style but I'm already 90% finished it so they didn't mind. And I have the day off, so I'll stay here until you're done. So we can go home together." Daehyun explained,

"Different? So it's not food? And Daehyun you don't have to, work just started for me I'll be here for another 6 hours." Youngjae asked, he was happy having Daehyun beside him but he didn't want to be a burden.

"Y-yeah it's not food this time. And I want to spend the day with you Youngjae." in truth Daehyun felt sorry about the night before, it wasn't as though he was a heavy sleeper and Youngjae's drunken voice was quite loud.

"What're you taking pictures of this time then?" Youngjae was more interested in Daehyun's work, and he couldn't deny the heat creeping onto his cheeks. Daehyun however smiled and looked at the ground,

"Something really beautiful."

 

Youngjae drove back to their condo with Daehyun's arms wrapped around his waist, his lover had a car but he couldn't drive a scooter. And he had said he brought the car back to the condo since he was planning on leaving with Youngjae.

Youngjae parked his bright yellow scooter beside Daehyun's car and they held hands as they walked to the elevator and made their way home. Daehyun lead the way, opening the door quickly as he let Youngjae in first.

"I'll get started on dinner, so why don't you go take a shower Dae?" Youngjae offered, it wasn't as though Daehyun couldn't cook but he had a special menu planned for tonight. Daehyun nodded and went off to do whatever.

Youngjae went to their shared bedroom and rummaged through Daehyun's drawer, he pulled out a large white t-shirt and then stripped down to his briefs before pulling the shirt over his head.

He was planning to bathe later and he didn't want his own clothes to smell like food so why not Daehyun's? The shirt was big on both of them since he and Daehyun were pretty much the same size only Youngjae was shorter and slightly slimmer. He didn't have muscular thighs like Daehyun did.

He pranced downstairs in his fuzzy socks gasping when he slipped and almost landed on his face. He took a deep breath and skipped to the kitchen feeling oddly happy for no reason.

Daehyun had been talking in his sleep lately and he always mentioned how he wanted kimchi jigae so that's what Youngjae was going to make as well as bibimbap because why not.

He rested his phone on top of the counter and played one of his favourite songs as he began cooking. He was halfway through the meal when he began to singing to himself as well.

Daehyun had finished his shower moments ago since he didn't really need one to begin with and he was currently standing in the living room area watching as the other danced to himself.

Youngjae may seem like a bitter soul majority of the time but he was really fun and cute. He was really playful and loved teasing which Daehyun had learned not to mention how sassy and witty he was. 

Seeing the way his cheeks puffed up while he faked high notes made Daehyun's heart warm, but then he slowly noticed exactly how little Youngjae was wearing. His milky thighs were on display and his ass shook beneath the shirt as he jumped.

Youngjae then turned around when he was attempting to dance to Wiggle Wiggle and he blushed when he saw Daehyun staring at him in his squat ready to twerk position. 

The two simply stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, only the sound of bubbling stew could be heard. Youngjae's face heated up when he saw that Daehyun was only in a towel. 

The fabric hanging dangerously low on his hips as water dripped from his still wet hair. Water droplets ran down his faint abs and Youngjae had to swallow to keep himself from drooling. 

Youngjae then turned off the stove and walked closer to his lover not failing to notice how his breathing almost stopped. Daehyun looked over Youngjae from his messy hair to his fluffy socks, he looked so delectable.

Youngjae pulled him into a kiss and Daehyun's hands went to his ass, lifting the material of the shirt as he grasped those full cheeks. Youngjae moaned as Daehyun dove into his mouth.

They kissed furiously for a moment, Daehyun tasting ever part of Youngjae's sweet mouth. Youngjae had his fingers tangled in Daehyun's wet locks, loving the feeling as their tongues danced. 

But when he let his fingers run along Daehyun's towel the other pulled away, they panted as they tried to catch their breaths and Youngjae looked at him before leaning in once more, but Daehyun pulled away. He then pointed over to the stew that was still boiling due to residual heat,

"Rest in peace boiling water, you will be mist." he breathed then laughed. Youngjae frowned and pushed the other away, Daehyun stepped back at the impact and he kept his head down.

"What the fuck Daehyun." he said in an angered tone, this really was getting to become too much. Youngjae scoffed and ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner,

"You know what. I can't do this. I want to have sex with you Daehyun, if you're not ready then just tell me. Or if you don't want me then just say so." Youngjae clenched his fists and tears began to fill his eyes.

"I'm tired of being a fool. One moment I think you want me then you're pushing me away to crack a pun. It's not the time for that!" he was trying not to yell but with tears in the mix he was practically yelling.

"Say something!" he yelled. Daehyun remained silent looking at the floor but Youngjae couldn't see his eyes past his newly dyed brown hair. The younger of the two sighed and ran upstairs.

Only a few minutes later Youngjae was rushing down the stairs fully dressed and with a backpack on his shoulder. Daehyun finally looked at him shocked at what he was seeing,

"Y-youngjae."

"I'm staying out tonight. You can eat what I've made, we need some time... or more like I need some time away from you. It's not like you tell me what you're thinking anyways." Youngjae said in a hurt tone as he pulled on his shoes,

"Wait Youngjae,"

"Good night Daehyun."

 

"And so that's what brought you and your scooter to our place last night?" the next day had come and once again Youngjae was sulking in the salon. Yongguk and Zelo had been interrupted by an emotional Youngjae before they could get down and dirty and the maknae was getting annoyed.

"He was being so stupid." Youngjae grumbled, resting his head on his arms. Himchan wanted to point out that although Daehyun was being the butt here it wasn't like Youngjae wasn't at fault either but he'd probably get yelled at if he spoke.

"I shouldn't have sold my old apartment." Youngjae sighed, then he wouldn't have to feel so guilty about crashing at his hyungs house. Plus when he arrived Yongguk had opened the door shirtless with wax on is skin. He didn't even want to know what kinky things the eldest and youngest did.

"Youngjae, even though he's stupid you love him don't you?" Zelo asked and on any other day Youngjae would've mentioned the lack of honorific but he really didn't have energy for it.

"I don't know why I love him." he pouted and Jongup laughed, only to get a glare.

"Love isn't something you know hyung, it's something you feel. I mean we all knew how dumb Daehyun hyung was from the moment he pulled out his first pun." Jongup said and Youngjae hummed.

"You should probably talk to him. What if it's something like last time?" Himchan encouraged,

"You mean when he ran out of puns?" Zelo laughed, it was so hilarious but then again when Youngjae told them about it he was the first one to get hit. Youngjae sat up and looked at them,

"I should go talk to him." he stated with sudden determination and he ran to the back room grabbing his helmet before he stood in front of the door. He turned around and faced his co workers,

"I shall inform you all of how it go-!" Youngjae gasped as he was kicked out onto the sidewalk once again by none other than Zelo but this time he got scolded by the ahjumma he almost knocked into.

"Just go talk to your dork."

 

"Jung Daehyun!!!" Youngjae screamed as he entered the condo, this time considering he was actually a resident he didn't need to wait for Daehyun's permission to enter. 

He ran upstairs when he saw that the lower floor was empty and burst into their shared bedroom, there he saw Daehyun look up from his camera with a shocked expression.

"Youngjae?" he asked and Youngjae ran towards him, tackling him onto the bed. Luckily Daehyun held up his camera so it didn't get damaged, he stayed in that position when Youngjae lifted his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so selfish. Daehyun talk to me, let me know what I did wrong." he pleaded and once again Daehyun just blinked at him, staying still as he analyzed the situation.

"What?" was all he managed to say and Youngjae resisted the urge to punch him. Daehyun sat up and placed his camera down in a safe spot before placing his hand on Youngjae's cheek.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. It's not that I don't want you Youngjae... I just d-don't know h-how to have sex." he confessed, his eyes were sincere and his cheeks were red.

"That's why you kept pushing me away? Gosh Dae, you could've just told me then I would've been more cautious of you." Youngjae said, placing his own hand on Daehyun's cheek.

"I want you... I just don't know how to take you." Daehyun said with lidded eyes, Youngjae was practically a devil and he was definitely sex on legs. But Daehyun didn't want to risk hurting him,

"I'll teach you."

 

They silently removed their clothes, although it was broad daylight outside and Youngjae only felt insecure he could see that Daehyun was too and that made him more comfortable.

Daehyun looked over every feature of the beauty beneath him, Youngjae's pale skin seemed to shine on their white duvet. His hair was messy and his cheeks were flushed he looked like an angel.

Youngjae looked up at Daehyun wondering when he had become so attractive, from his sun kissed skin to his large lips he was the definition of god-like. Daehyun seemed shy under Youngjae's gaze and he smiled,

"Kiss me." he whispered and Daehyun was happy to oblige. He captured those sassy lips and kissed him deeply, Daehyun breathed in as he let his hands trail along Youngjae's stomach and he stopped when the other gasped,

"Just keep doing that, keep touching me." Youngjae said softly before kissing him again. Daehyun nodded to himself and let his thumb rest on Youngjae's nipple, he rubbed the nub until it hardened beneath his touch. 

Seeing as how Youngjae was squirming beneath him he could only assume he was doing the right thing. Daehyun was suddenly turned onto his back and he broke the kiss in confusion.

"I'll show you what to do for next time okay?" Youngjae cooed, it was clear to anyone how excited he was. Daehyun just nodded and Youngjae reached into their nightside drawer pulling out a bottle of lube before he sat down comfortably on Daehyun's lower stomach.

"When did you get that?" Daehyun asked, he hadn't even seen it before. Youngjae blushed and opened the used bottle with shaking hands, he kept his eyes down,

"I brought it from home." he said quietly and Daehyun raised an eyebrow wondering why Youngjae would need lube when he was single previously. But his thoughts were cut off when Youngjae covered his fingers in the substance causing it to drip on Daehyun's stomach.

Youngjae looked down at himself suddenly feeling shy about being so exposed but he continued what he was doing, reaching downward till he could trace his entrance with his finger. He then pushed one finger inside of himself,

"Ah," he moaned quietly and Daehyun just stared, that didn't seem pleasurable at all to be honest. But seeing Youngjae move one finger in and out of himself made his throat dry.

Daehyun soundlessly took the lube from Youngjae and poured it onto his fingers, before Youngjae could ask he was being pushed onto his back. Daehyun then gently pressed in his finger alongside Youngjae's.

"Daehyun," Youngjae groaned as the other moved his finger in and out, intrigued at the warmth. Youngjae removed his own finger and let Daehyun take over, he panted to himself as he looked at Daehyun's concentrated face.

"Just keep doing that ah! Stretch me." Youngjae guided and Daehyun nodded, carefully moving his fingers in and out before adding the next when he felt Youngjae was stretched enough for it.

Daehyun was feeling hot just from seeing the way Youngjae's hole clenched around his fingers, the way the excess lube dripped from his hole and the lewd noises.

"D-daehyun I'm ready." Youngjae said when Daehyun had three fingers inside of him. Daehyun pulled them out and Youngjae sat up, pouring more lube onto his hand before he grabbed Daehyun's cock.

The moan Daehyun let out could've made Youngjae cum right there and then but he held himself back. He wanted to top Daehyun someday, maybe when they were used to each others bodies.

Youngjae stroked the other's cock, feeling the girth with his small hand. He let his finger nail press into Daehyun's slit and he smiled when the man shuddered, he was so beautiful.

"Enter me baby." Youngjae said in a seductive tone and Daehyun smirked, he then prodded his cock at Youngjae's twitching entrance and slowly began pushing in. At least he had watched enough porn to know that it wasn't what you were supposed to do. 

"Are you okay?" Daehyun asked as he forced himself into the narrow channel, Youngjae was tight and hot around him but he was taking him so well. Youngjae pulled Daehyun down into a kiss when he was fully seated inside.

"Fuck, you feel so good Youngjae." Daehyun moaned and Youngjae smiled, taking his time to adjust to the huge thing inside of him. Daehyun couldn't help it and he slightly moved making Youngjae's breath hitch.

"Sorry!" Daehyun apologized and Youngjae chuckled,

"You can move now." he said quietly and Daehyun nodded, pulling out not even halfway before he slowly thrusted back in. He continued this slow thrusting and Youngjae wasn't very satisfied,

"Daehyun, faster. Harder." he demanded and Daehyun bit his lip before snapping in with all his might. Surprised at the sudden motion Youngjae threw his head back and Daehyun continued his harsh pace.

"Fuck, Dae ah hah ha!" Youngjae moaned loudly and Daehyun loved the sound, when he hit Youngjae's prostate which made him scream he continued aiming for that spot. His thrusts so powerful that he was moving up the bed.

Youngjae's eyes leaked with tears of pleasure and his sensitive spot felt wrecked, Daehyun groaned and growled as he claimed Youngjae and for a moment he felt that Daehyun was quite wild.

"I'm going to cum!" Youngjae breathed and Daehyun wrapped his hand around the other's cock pumping it until he came onto his chest. Daehyun didn't expect Youngjae to clench around him and he easily came soon after.

Daehyun pulled out and lay down on top of Youngjae completely exhausted. Youngjae on other hand sighed in complete bliss and he wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing his head.

"I love you Daehyun."

"I love you too."

 

The two woke up during the evening but the sky was a dark blue and Daehyun was actually the first to wake but his squirming woke up Youngjae as well. The other sat up and wiped his eyes cutely,

"You have to tell me things huh? We need to communicate more." Youngjae said in a sleepy voice and Daehyun found him more than adorable, he nodded and he smiled.

"So what was your new photobook idea?" Youngjae asked, sitting back on his ass with the duvet over his junk. Daehyun gestured over to the camera and Youngjae picked it up.

He had been taught by Daehyun how to use it and he turned it on squinting at the bright light. Then he started looking through the photos, there were photos of their condo and there were tons of faceless photos of someone.

"Is this?"

"It's you." Daehyun whispered as Youngjae looked through all of the photos Daehyun had taken of him, they were mainly of his back or his side but they never showed his face. Considering Youngjae usually wore his beloved white knitwear at home he seemed to shine in the sunlight in each photo.

"The concept is things I love." Daehyun said with a dorky grin and Youngjae smiled widely pecking his lips. Youngjae kissed Daehyun again and focused the camera on them, then he snapped the photo.

He pulled away and checked the photo, it was their silhouettes kissing in front of the dark blue sky considering the window was behind them. Daehyun grinned and kissed Youngjae's cheek.

"I should go make us something to eat." Youngjae said to himself mostly and he carefully got up, limping as he went to go find some pants, Daehyun sat up and watched him.

"Hey Youngjae did you sit on a pile of sugar?"

"Wha-?"

"Because you got a sweet ass."


End file.
